Description of the Related Art
Known handle assemblies use a magnet on the sliding frame of a retractable screen door to latch the door in a closed position. A striker plate is positioned on the doorjamb adjacent to the screen frame and magnetically couples the screen door to the doorjamb. Once the magnet is positioned sufficiently close to the striker plate, the magnet engages the striker plate and holds the screen door in the closed position. In order to open the screen door, the operator pushes or pulls on the frame of the screen door. The pushing or pulling motion moves the magnet laterally in relation to the striker plate and uncouples the magnet from the striker plate. Typically, the operator pushes from the inside and pulls from the outside.
Among the various disadvantages of the prior art, operators may be unfamiliar with the operation of the magnetic coupling, opening the door may be cumbersome or difficult, and lateral movement of the screen frame may stress the screen frame. Other disadvantages may exist.